User talk:Desdendelle
Welcome Welcome to the PPC Wiki, Desdendelle. Since you have edited the Unclaimed Badfic page and created an account here, it seems you intend to stay. To avoid becoming confused and eventually insane, as so often happens, you should make certain you understand what the PPC is and the proper way to sign up before you continue on and encounter the Marquis—he does not dispense mercy and he is less tolerant of fools than I. If you have not yet introduced yourself to your fellows, or even if you have, you should read the PPC Board Constitution as well as the Board's FAQ if you have any questions about their behaviors. Any incidents you cause on the PPC Posting Board will not warrant you any assistance from the Tiger Lily and the DIA or Captain Dandy and the DES; please adhere to the aforementioned Constitution, as the results when the Board's inhabitants are irritated do not bode well for anyone. Consider yourself warned. Now, if you will excuse me, I have troublesome agents to attend to. --- Sunflower Official (Talk) 15:36, October 11, 2011 Hi! Just had this sudden thought...I see so many soldiers here in Israel, mainly on buses or in the street or...no, mainly on buses. What if, one day, I ran into you on the street, or sat next to you on the bus, and neither of us ever realized? Heh. Yeah. Thought I'd share. (Then again, this only actually works if you go around in uniform...no, I suppose it stands anyway. It's just a bit easier to notice a soldier than a civilian.) (...in my defense, I'm on my second intercity busride today, and have another after this one. Ah, the joys of traveling who knows how far without a direct bus route. At least I'm not on the train; I hear that's really slow, which is pretty funny, because all us North Americans hear 'train' and think 'cool! Let's go!' and it takes a local to tell us that the bus is a better idea.) Okay, enough babbling. Have a nice day :) DawnFire (talk) 10:16, March 29, 2013 (UTC) * Well, I do travel around in buses quite a lot, and I do that while wearing uniform... so, yeah, that's quite possible. Desdendelle (talk) 12:58, March 29, 2013 (UTC) I see you've begun. Congratulations on your גיוס, assuming I have the right word for the right stage of the process. If not, then congratulations on what it's actually called. Good luck, and stay safe. DawnFire (talk) 17:39, April 19, 2013 (UTC) Mission list? Hey there. Just noticed that your agents' entry on the Complete List goes to your User page, but you don't have a list of their missions there. The point of the Complete List is to direct people to where they can find stories, so do you have plans to put an index on your page? ~Neshomeh 19:45, October 22, 2013 (UTC) Pointed that link to a mission list I made in GDocs, instead. Desdendelle (talk) 16:28, October 23, 2013 (UTC) I am writing this to enform you that i can no longer beta the interlude I offered to beta. November14 (talk) 14:28, September 29, 2014 (UTC)November14 I am writing this to inform you that I am putting the Permission Request you offered to beta on hiatus due to colledge and the associated lack of time. Thank you for using your time to beta for me. November14 (talk) 16:03, October 8, 2014 (UTC)November14 Iximaz here, requesting to bounce ideas off of you. I have an idea for the end of my missions in Rose Potter, and I've already talked to two people about it: One really liked it, one ''really ''didn't. I trust your judgement, so would you be willing to be the tiebreaker? My email's iximaz(at)gmail(dot)com. Of course, this would involve spoilers, so... yeah. RinaAndRanda (talk) 16:26, March 3, 2015 (UTC) Sorry if this seems weird, but I took a look at that Star Class fic you have claimed. Despite the mention of Command Seals, they seem to have nothing to do with any Nasuverse stuff. Based on the way they're used in the fic, they sound more like Nanoha-verse Devices or something. It's either a really weird coincidence, or the Stuthor just got some wires crossed. Anyways, good luck with the fic when you tackle it! It looks really bad. Tirajm (talk) 04:46, May 25, 2015 (UTC)